Fabrications and Forgiveness
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Yes, another BMM fanfic! The Thin Controller is aware his engines all lied to him for so long, and is not happy with them. Luke must face what he tried to hide and how its consequences have impacted the team.


Fabrications and Forgiveness

...

Once Paxton had taken Victor and Thomas back to the Sodor Steamworks, and the Fat Controller returned to his railway in Winston, the Thin Controller looked at all of his engines. His expression had gone from pleased to furious.

"Now, can someone kindly explain what's going on here?" He asked sternly. "I thought the new engine never arrived at the quarry!"

"That was a lie, sir." Skarloey said quietly.

"I can see it was! I asked you all discreetly sometime before whether the new engine had arrived, and you told me no. Mr Davis told me before he left that only one engine had arrived at his destination on the Island! I don't know what your rhyme or reason was for this foolhardiness, but you all lied to me! I am ashamed of you all- especially you two." He gestured to Skarloey and Rheneas. "You all should know better than to lie about something important as this. And that goes for the rest of you."

All the engines looked very ashamed, as did the workmen, Owen and Merrick. It was true - no matter how much they didn't want to admit to it, they all knew that they had lied to Mr Percival. They all felt very guilty, as he was a good boss to them and treated them kindly.

Luke decided that he couldn't watch anymore- he had to step in. He chuffed forwards slowly but defiantly.

"Please don't get them into trouble, sir." He said softly.

The other engines all gazed at Luke in amazement, whilst the Thin Controller fixed him with a disapproving stare.

"I know it looks bad from your perspective, sir, but this whole affair is entirely my fault. I asked them to do this for me, and I refuse to let them accept the consequences for me. I thought I was responsible for the accident at Brendam, and I didn't want to tell anyone of what I'd done. But your engines have the best friends I could ask for, sir. They allowed me to stay here in the quarry, and didn't tell on me even though my discovery would have had grave consequences for them... please sir, if anyone deserves to be punished, make it me. They only lied to you because I asked them to keep a secret, and I'm sorry if I've injured your trust in your engines..." He trailed off, his voice wobbling as he tried hard to keep his sobs at bay.

The Thin Controller was silent for a long time. He looked at the other engines, and then at Luke. He saw that the young engine's eyes were filling with tears, and this made him feel a strange feeling deep down. He didn't know how to best describe it, but he couldn't punish his engines. At least, not severely. Looking at the green engine, he remembered of how he learned that it was injustice to bring wrongdoing to an innocent creature. He couldn't go through with sending Luke away. In fact, he admired his courage and willingness to accept punishment.

"Whilst I don't at all agree with the idea of lying," He began and he smiled kindly on seeing everyone looking miserable. "You did the right thing by making Luke feel at home and giving him friendship even when he believed himself to be guilty. I'm not going to punish any of you. In fact, I exonerate you all from punishment, because you've done a great deal to help a friend in his darkest hours."

Everyone cheered happily- except for Luke, who had gone white and stiff. His friends may be saved from punishment, but he still didn't feel like he himself would be allowed to join the railway, despite what the Thin Controller had said he could stay. He had caused trouble for everyone else from day one - why would anyone want him now?

Much to his surprise, however, he felt a gentle hand touch his buffer, and when he looked up, he saw the Thin Controller smiling kindly at him.

"Luke, you are a very honourable, courageous and caring engine, and I shall be very pleased to have you working on my railway from now on."

"You...you mean it, sir?" Luke asked in disbelief. "I can stay?"

"Of course you can. I did buy you for a reason- and I think that it was the right choice."

Luke blushed and felt tears of happiness rise in his eyes as he said: "Thank you, sir!" And the other engines smiled on hearing this.

"I have decided that Luke shall officially stay on a a member of the Skarloey Railway!" The Thin Controller announced.

The other narrow gauge engines, Owen, Merrick and the workmen cheered on hearing the news, and Luke smiled - he had never felt this happy since coming to Sodor just before the fateful accident happened, and he also found that instead off dreading what will happen next, he was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
